Letters
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Short stories on random Letters and their days at Wammy House. Character Death.
1. Letter A

A/N: I've had this sitting in my flashdrive for awhile, collecting dust and I decided to post it now. ^^ I hope you like it. I have one for BB and C, my original character. I may make one for U also. I dunno yet. Or maybe.. I'll make a BxA fic! :D Only time will tell. And if I ever get off here and do my homework! .

Also, I think A is getting called into Roger's office to talk about becoming L's successor. I don't really know. o.o

* * *

A sat in his room; the dim light from his desk lamp the only source of light. He was reading, studying for the next exam. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes as he continued to look down at the book.

"X is equal to 45 when angle AC is congruent to the adjacent angle DB." He mumbled, scratching his head. A let out a frustrated sigh as he gave up on trying to understand the equation. "I just don't get it."

Setting the book on the lone bookcase, A decided to take a break. He needed one, after all. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to pass out. Lying in bed, A was able to fall asleep in seconds.

Hours, or maybe even minutes, later, A woke up to a knock on his bedroom door. "Coming." He called to it quietly. Roger, the orphanage director, stood in his doorway.

"L would like to talk to you." Was all A was told before he was led down the hall to Roger's office.

The musky, old office had two large bookcases on either side of the oak desk in Roger's office. A window, out looking the front lawn, was to the left of them room. A chair, black with a white cushion, sat in the right corner.


	2. Letter B

A/N: BB is such a disgusting character. I guess that's why I love him. X3 Does anyone know if there was ever conformation on A's death? How he died?

* * *

B was an odd child.

At age three, he would read medical journals just to learn which organ was need and which wasn't; which organ (if missing) would kill a person the quickest.

At age nine, B had dissected nearly thirty animals, most still alive. Frogs, newts, birds, and rabbits had all became part of B's sick curiosity.

At the age of thirteen, B nearly killed his first human.

A had been hunched over his textbook, trying to keep up by studying. B felt bad for him. The numbers above his head were unstable and slipping. He thought that just a little push in the right direction would send those numbers to zero.

B didn't account for A to survive.

A didn't die in the small fire that engulfed his room. A didn't die from inhaling all the smoke in his bedroom. A did die from hanging himself the next day, though.

B left that one slide.

At eighteen, B was out of Wammy House and trying to surpass L while living on the streets of LA.

The Los Angelas BB Murder Cases. LABB. L is After Beyond Birthday. Or, says one of L's newest successors.

He failed then too. B had accounted for himself to die in a fire; going through great lengths to secure that no one would be able to identify his body. B didn't think he would survive. He didn't think that Naomi Misora, who was supposed to be watching out in room 1313, to figure out he was the murderer behind the Wara Ningyo Murders.

At the age of twenty three, BB died in a maximum security prison in Los Angeles, California from a heart attack.

The time was 1:13pm.


	3. Letter C

A/N: Why must C have a never ending sad tragedy for a life? T_T

* * *

Confidential came to Wammy House after her mother jumped of the Sears Tower in 1994.

After going through three other orphanages, C was admitted to the Wammy House; a shy, but sweet girl of only twelve.

She was one of the first generation. A and B were still living in the House when she arrived. True love struck her when she first laid eyes on A.

When C turned thirteen, her one year anniversary for joining Wammy, she locked herself in her room, trying to gather up the nerves to ask A, who was only twelve. C prepared speech after speech; confession after confession. Even writing dozens of notes to try and convey her feelings for the boy.

The day came and went and C never confessed her feelings for the number one successor for L. A year later, on her fourteenth birthday, C cried for three days.

She had heard from a few other Letters that B had started a fire in A's room to try and scare him. C was overcome with grief, locking herself in her room like the year before and crying over her lost love.

Hours later, when the last of her tears had fallen, C ventured out, to visit A's room. She hadn't expected to see him sweeping up ash.

C blushed a deep red, nearly fainting. Her beloved A was fine! Not even a scratch on him. Though, he did look a bit down trotted. C helped to clean up his room, all the while, enjoying her time with A.

The next day, Roger found a note in his room, tied to the rope round his neck.

C's only regret was not telling A she loved him.


End file.
